Mass Effect The Force Unleashed
by Masseffecttxs
Summary: Instead of dying when the first Normandy was destroyed Commander Shepard was saved by an unlikely being wondering the galaxy with his rebel pilot how will the galaxy fair with Commander Shepard being trained in the ways of the force by the infamous Sith turned Jedi Starkiller? Parings Male Shep/Tali, Starkiller/Juno
1. Chapter 1: A Rogue Shadow Descends

**Mass Effect: The Force Unleashed**

Summary: Instead of dying when the first Normandy was destroyed Commander Shepard was saved by an unlikely being wondering the galaxy with his rebel pilot how will the galaxy fair with Commander Shepard being trained in the ways of the force by the infamous Sith turned Jedi Starkiller? Parings Male Shep/Tali, Starkiller/Juno

A/N and disclaimer

I do not own Mass Effect or Star Wars any of its franchise; characters or places Bioware EA Lucas arts and Casey Hudson and George Lucas own it all

"_" Talking

_'_' Thinking_

"__" Flashback _

**Chapter 1: A Rogue Shadow Descends**

_**Along time ago in a galaxy far, far away a man named commander Shepard came into contact with an ancient beacon that showed him visions of ancient machines called the reapers who wiped out all life in the galaxy 50 billion years ago **_

_**With his loyal crew and the most advance ship in the alliance fleet Shepard stopped the reapers from entering the galaxy through the citadel that was in actually a trap to wipe out the leaders of the galactic community and send the galaxy into disarray**_

_**But Commander Shepard saved the council at the cost of human lives and earned humanity's place amongst council now Shepard stands ready all ways on guard for when the reapers return**_

_**But unbeknownst to Shepard his true destiny is about to begin…**_

**Far rim of the Milky Way**

At the edge of the Milky Way a lone ship appears out of light speed it is sleek in design black and grey with an orb like cockpit in the center separating the ship halfway

Its name is the rogue shadow and its crew consist of a former Imperial pilot, a blind Jedi master, a holographic disguising droid and a former Sith turned Jedi their names are Juno, Rahm Kota, Proxy and Starkiller and they were sent on a mission on behalf of the newly reformed Republic under the orders of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker who after sensing a disturbance in the force sent the team to explore the forgotten zone at the furthest edges of the galaxy hoping to find the source of the disturbance.

"Coming out of light speed, cloak engaged and cruising at relative speeds very nice" Juno analyzed as the rouge shadow systems as it made it to its destination

"What are we even looking for out here? No one has been here in centuries not since the time of the old republic and even then no one has even dared come to here what are we really here for?"

General and Jedi master Rahm Kota was silent before answering the pilots question

"Master Skywalker said he felt a disturbance in the force way out this far in the forgotten zone and he advised that we investigate it incase it could be sith activity. But I am curious about this mission myself because the disturbance I felt was powerful as master Skywalker said… but to be felt all the way out here? Something enormous must have happened to shake the force as it did"

Juno stared at the blind general for a moment trying to comprehend what he said while she did not fully understand the ways of the force she knew when to trust the mans words about visions and feelings its saved her before.

"Right any way here we are nothing but a few uninhabited planets and stars but I'll keep scanning if something comes up; by the way where's Starkiller"

Ever since he came back into her life she has been keeping an eye on him and staying close by his side in case he decides to disappear again and she would not let that happen

"What you miss me already?"

She spins on her chair to see Starkiller leaning against the frame grinning at her dressed in his Jedi robes the same ones he wore when he boarded the death star to save the senators from the emperors grasp and ensure the rebels survival that would save the galaxy; he then casually strolls his way towards her.

"No but you have a bit of a habit of disappearing from time to time now where were you?"

He looks confused and moves his head from side to side as if looking for something

"Where would I go there's nothing out the but space and I kind of don't want to die out there…again?" he answers her with a fake are you serious tone and slight amusement

She chuckles slightly at his lame attempt at humor and then leans in and kisses him on the lips before parting

"You know what I mean"

"Ok I was training with proxy he's still determined to kill me even though I already died and then…cloned" he said the last part with a hint of depression

She catches his depression and then leans in and kisses him again with little more passion and vigor before staring into his eyes

"Now you listen to me clone or not your still the man I love and nothing will change my mind" staring into his eyes as got lost in each others eyes as they leaned in for their third kiss till

"AHEM"

They turn to the source of their interruption only to see a bemused blind Jedi master grinning from ear to ear

"So should I just leave or what"

And just like that the romance was sucked right out like air in a vacuum leaving both lovers blushing bright red while Juno did her best at trying to disappear while Starkiller was trying to glare the old man to death

"No we're fine let's get back to work"

**Far rim Normandy SR1 location**

The Normandy SR1 disengaged slip space as it entered the far rim for 2 weeks after the destruction of sovereign the Normandy had been on patrol for any more pockets of Geth resistance but had found nothing. But the crew knew the real reason why they were stationed out this far; it was to keep them as far away from the public as possible so the council could cover up the whole reaper conspiracy theory and claim it was rouge geth and the traitor Saren.

Shepard sat in his captain's quarters looking over a data pad in his hands sorting through information gathered so far on the geth he was a soldier in the alliance navy and the first human spectre and now proclaimed hero of the citadel but he never let that fame and power go to his head; he always believed in getting the job done with minimal casualties. But he had his own way of doing things he could persuade anyone to lower their guns or listen to his words and they would he couldn't really describe it but it was like he felt the emotions of whoever he'd meet and could play in to match that emotion like…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shepard its Tali can I come in?"

Shepard paused in his thinking and turned his head towards the door as he heard one of his favorite crewmen asking permission to enter.

"Sure come on in the doors unlocked"

Tali walked in and observed her surroundings the room was medium in size but standard to alliance military captains she still couldn't get use to so much space; as a Quarian she is use to small spaces back on live ships and shuttles to see so much empty space still confused her on human characteristics.

"You wanted to see me Shepard?"

"Yes I did I just wanted to say thank you for staying by me even though you could have left anytime now it really means so much to me that you stayed"

The honesty in his word caused Tali to blush bright red under her helmet not that Shepard could see underneath but her body language gave her away.

"It was nothing Shepard you helped me find my pilgrimage gift something that could change the way we fight the geth it would be very useful to my father it was the least I could do"

She was so honest and selfless with anything she did and she never asked for anything in return even asking for the geth data had taken a lot of courage for her even though it went against everything she was taught and would feel selfish for asking for one thing from him.

And that's why he loved her but he was afraid that saying those words to her would ruin their friendship so he kept to himself and hoped they could remain friends if she didn't feel the same way.

Oh the poor fool

If only he knew that she felt the exact same way about him but like Shepard was too afraid to tell him in fear that he would reject her feelings.

But she had to risk it even thought it could risk their whole friendship and if it did then she would have to return to the flotilla and never see him again so taking a deep breath and mentally prepared her self she put everything on the line

"Actually Shepard there's something I wanted to…tell you"

Looking slightly confused Shepard gave her his full attention

"Yes Tali?"

This was it now or never 'the big plunge' as the humans would say

"Shepard…I-"

CRASH

Suddenly the whole ship shook as the two occupants were tossed to the floor from the shock of the Normandy sudden course change

"Joker what's happening?"

"Unknown ship just appeared out of nowhere and started firing on us we've already lost 50% kinetic barriers, hull breaches on deck 3 and weapons are offline and Pressly's dead sir!"

Unknown ship appearing out of nowhere just his luck but he could debate his luck later right now he had to get the distress beacon online and get the crew off before the ship blows apart

"Tali get everyone to the escape pods NOW!"

"On it Shepard what about you?" the fear in her voice was evident but composed

"I'll be fine now go I got to get the distress beacon online"

And with that shepard was suited up and running out in to the mess hall to the stasis pods where the beacon was located fire had already compromised most of the air onboard so he equipped his helmet and started to breath comfortably.

"Shepard!"

Kaiden Alenko shouted as he made his way to the commander as more of the ship fell apart around them

"Distress beacons been engaged"

"Will the alliance get here in time?" kaiden asked with a hint of doubt in his voice at the likely chance of an alliance ship rescuing them

"The alliance won't abandon us we just need to hold out till then"

Suddenly more fire exploded out of and exhaust vent so grabbing an extinguisher Shepard ordered Kaiden to put it out

"I need you to get everyone to the escape pods now"

"Jokers still in the cockpit and I'm not going anywhere" Kaiden was remise to leave shepard behind having a strange feeling that something bad will happen to the commander if he left but Shepard just turned to the Lieutenant and said

"Kaiden go…now!"

Kaiden stared at his commanding officer for a short time before solemnly leaving the room saying

"Aye-aye"

After Shepard was sure Kaiden was gone he initiated the evacuation orders in hope of getting his people out alive

'_I just hope the alliance does come'_

**Rouge Shadow same time**

In the cargo bay Starkiller was meditating becoming one with the force while he was doing this his two light sabers were floating around him disassembling and reassembling as he tried to gain a vision of the future in hopes of finding what ever they're looking for

_Vision_

_He saw two ships of unknown origin engaged in combat one larger then the other and the smaller one was losing; he saw a man running down the hall to the cockpit in zero-g gravity, he saw the man arguing with the pilot helping him to the escape pod, he saw the enemy ship as its cannon charged and fired on the smaller one, he saw the armored man sacrifice him self to launch the escape pod while he slammed out into space and drift into the unknown void but he was able to catch the name of the man who sacrificed himself for the pilot._

"_SHEPARD!"_

_Vision end _

And like that the vision was gone while everything else in the cargo bay slammed back down due to being suspended in the force he held his head in his hand as he tried to contemplate what he saw in his vision.

'_Two ships of unknown origin this far out in the forgotten zone is that even possible?'_

Suddenly his comm. Channel sparked to life it was his master Rahm Kota

"Boy hurry up and get to the bridge we just picked up a distress beacon get here now!"

"Ok on my way" he dashed his way to the bridge and when he arrived he found both occupants hunched over the console listing to a distress signal.

-'Mayday, mayday this commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy we under attack by an unknown enemy if you can here this respond immediately repeat this is commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy-

'Shepard that's the man from my vision' starkiller thought with a look of astonishment on his face

"We'll what should we do?" Juno asked the two-experienced Jedi's in the room on how they should handle the situation slightly torn at choosing to stay out of the fight or help whoever's being attacked.

"The man Shepard was in my vision I had he seems important I think its best we save him first because that ship seems more focused on killing Shepard then the rest of the crew"

General Rahm Kota thought this over carefully before coming to a decision

"Agreed if we get him out of the system the ship might stop firing on the Normandy and with cloak engaged we might fool them into thinking he is dead" Kota spoke as an experienced tactician

"Roger that changing course to the SSV Normandy but I can't pinpoint Shepard" Juno acknowledged after plunging the Rogue Shadow straight into the fray

"Don't worry Juno I can sense where he is…his connection to the force is strong almost as if-"

"THERE HE IS!" starkiller cut off his master as the crew turned their gaze to see a man in a strange EVA suit as he began to plummet to the planet below

"Juno bring the ship in close and open the Hanger door!" Starkiller ordered as he put on an EVA suit and helmet and turned towards the cargo bay

"What are you going to do?" Juno questioned but still followed orders as she watched the man she loved suit up before he turned to her and smirked behind his transparent helmet

"Going to play catch"

**With Commander Shepard as he plummets to the planet**

After he rescued joker from the Normandy commander Shepard was thrown out into space severing his spinal cord and couldn't move his legs on top of which his suit had sprung leaks and now oxygen was escaping fast and he was plummeting towards the planet.

"No I cant die not yet! I have to stop the reapers!, I have to warn everyone!, I have to tell Tali…that…I…l love her" no matter how much he struggled he knew it would not change the predicament he was in his last regrets were that he never told the woman he loved how much she meant to him and how much he loved her so he closed his eyes and waited for his fate…

Suddenly he feels a pulling sensation drawing him away from the planet and towards another ship that he could have sworn was not there a moment ago but because of the serious injuries that he sustained he could not keep conscious and eventually faded into sleep

"Juno I have him get us out of the system right now!" starkiller screamed as he grabbed Shepard's body with the force and dragged his body to the medical bay hoping that there is still a chance that he could survive only time will tell as the rogue shadow entered light speed

**Yavin 4 the newly formed Jedi Temple 2 weeks later**

Blinding light was the first thing that Shepard was aware of as he regained consciousness he also felt a strange liquid cover his body like he was suspended in floating jelly.

Suddenly the liquid started to empty from the chamber and he felt his body descend and felt a pair of arms grab him and drag out and on to a stretcher bed then wheeled into a separate room

"Who are you" Shepard managed to speck finally after that whole ordeal "and where am I?"

"Relax you are among friends" a smooth voice answered him he turned to see a blond Caucasian man wearing black robes and one black glove on his right hand he had an air of calm and wisdom around him yet by his looks he was around about 30 years of age.

The man next to him had short shaved hair and wore similar robes but seemed more fitted for combat the man's eyes also seemed to hold a hard past and pain but with a sense of hope.

"My name is Luke Skywalker and I am the leader of the new Jedi order and you commander Shepard were terribly injured we brought he to heal you using our special bacta tank you have nothing to fear"

He could trust these two he didn't know why but he could it was one of his feelings

"Ok I trust you but next time don't make me feel like a piece of fruit in a jelly cup now where am I and what's a Jedi? And where is my crew?"

Luke kept a composed face as he answered the mans frantic questions

"To answer your questions first we are on Yavin 4 a planet outside of your galaxy far away from what you know, second Jedi's are peace keepers of the galaxy who wield the powers of the force"

"what's the force is that a form of biotic?" Shepard asked having never heard of such a thing

" No the force is a metaphysical power that exists all around us and Jedi's can wield it to do just about anything" he demonstrated by force lifting the cup of water that was beside the Commanders bed and making it float around his head before settling it down in its original place the commander was awed

"Wow" was all he could say

"Yes it is and about you crew they are fine the ship that attacked left immediately after you were presumed dead they are alright"

Shepard sighed in relief at the news that his crew was safe at least they didn't all die

"Why am I here exactly?" Shepard asked now that all formalities were out of the way and need to ask some more pressing questions.

"About four weeks ago there was a major disturbance in the force that centered around your galaxy I was able to read your mind and see that you were at the center of the disturbance taking down the reaper called sovereign quite a feat for someone who didn't use the force" Luke answered him with a slight hint of praise commenting him on his accomplishment

"When we rescued you from the wreckage of the Normandy General Kota noted you have a strong connection to the force and after much deliberation we have decided to train you in the ways of the force"

Shepard was shocked to say the least; train him in the ways of the force could he really learn to use that power and master the ways of the force but he needed to get back to his galaxy and prepare for when the reapers come

"I'm honored really but I can't accept I need to get back to my galaxy I need to get ready for when the reapers come"

"Shepard with what is to come you will need all the power you can get if you want to have any chance against the reapers please consider this offer with the force on your side you can protect the ones you love"

That seemed to pluck a string in him as he thought about Tali and how she could die if he wasted this opportunity. The power they wield might defiantly give him an edge the reapers won't expect.

"Ok I'll do it" Shepard answered as Luke smiled at his determination

"Very well welcome Commander Shepard to the Jedi Order Master Starkiller will be you trainer and mentor your training begins soon"

And with that he and starkiller left the room as Shepard laid back and started to contemplate on what he just signed up for

'_Wait for me Tali I'll be home soon'_

**Cerberus Headquarters**

The illusive man stared off at the burning sun that glowed an eerie orange color as he sorted through more information on the series of operations that Cerberus was accomplishing.

An assassination of a Turian politic here, the raise of a human leader over there and more experiment on the remains of the reaper sovereign that was recovered during the battle of the citadel all was going well for Cerberus.

Behind the man a QEC came to life as an image of an attractive woman wearing a white leotard black boots and gloves she had raven hair and hazel colored eyes and an attractive face her name was

"Miranda" the illusive man acknowledged as he turned on his chair to face her

"How goes the Lazarus project?" the Lazarus project was designed to bring back Shepard from the dead a feat that would be deemed impossible to most but with the latest technology and Cerberus funding anything's possible only one small problem

"Illusive man I regret to inform you that the body recovered was not that of commander Shepards but that of one of the Normandy's dead crewmen and we still have no reports on his actual location it may be possible that his body had burnt up on re-entry"

The illusive man gave Miranda a deep frown, as the information was unsettling

"That's…disappointing relay any available operatives to search the planet again and double check if you have to Sheaprd still remains as our only hope but if all else fails have a team extract any DNA samples kept on file at the alliance HQ we can then initiate Project: Mirror Image"

The illusive man ordered to his most loyal operative "as you wish Illusive Man"

And with that she disappeared leaving the illusive with his thoughts

"Most disappointing indeed"

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hope Returns

**Mass Effect: The Force Unleashed**

Summary: Instead of dying when the first Normandy was destroyed Commander Shepard was saved by an unlikely being wondering the galaxy with his rebel pilot. how will the galaxy fair with Commander Shepard being trained in the ways of the force by the infamous Sith turned Jedi Starkiller? Parings Male Shep/Tali, Starkiller/Juno

A/N and disclaimer

I do not own Mass Effect or Star Wars any of its franchise; characters or places Bioware EA Lucas arts and Casey Hudson and George Lucas own it all

"_" Talking

_'_' Thinking_

"__" Flashback _

**Chapter 2: A New Hope Returns, Cerberus Prowls**

_**Along time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**_

_**After narrowly escaping death aboard the destruction of the Normandy SR1 Commander Shepard was rescued by Jedi masters Starkiller and General Rahm Kota who then took Shepard to Yavin 4 to recuperate were he accepted to be trained as a Jedi Knight.**_

_**Now 2 ½ years have passed since then and Commander Shepard returns to his galaxy as a fully trained Jedi Knight hoping to prepare for the reapers arrival.**_

_**But unknown to Shepard human colonies have been disappearing all over the terminus system leaving no trace to the culprit…**_

**10 kilometers outside the Omega Station **

The Rogue Shadow appeared out of light-speed after being away for 2 ½ years on board consists of Starkiller, Juno and Commander Shepard it was agreed that the rouge shadow would go as far as omega before returning to there own system to rally a fleet of their own. But they need a substantial amount of evidence to present to the senate the Jedi's would help but the rest of the galaxy needed convincing.

And that was Shepard's job retrieve data and evidence on the reaper threat before the republic can assist.

"(Sigh) its good to be home," Shepard said as he gazed at the glowing red of the omega station ahead dressed in his black Jedi robe with two light sabers hanging from his belt and the hood pulled over his head.

The past two years of training or torture as Shepard had commented were hard, frustrating and soul shattering but the results and paid off. It seemed that Shepard picked up on the lessons much faster then the regular recruits and had become one with the force; not enough to be ranked as master but enough so that he could take on his own apprentices.

"When you enter the station your going to need some new clothes and armor as well as that 'Omni-tool' device that you use to use in your galaxy so that you don't stick out like a sore thumb" Starkiller instructed his former apprentice.

He was proud of his one-time apprentice knowing that his teachings will be put to good use even though Lord Vader had once trained him but the past was behind him he needed to head home and petition the senate about the reaper threat.

"Ok I found an entrance; we can use it to dock it's strictly a maintance shaft but it should give you a way in undetected" Juno replied as she guided the Rogue Shadow to the maintenance shaft.

"Thank you Juno for all your help and thank you master for your teachings" Shepard replied with the traditional bow of the Jedi order. He was going to miss these two they had been on so many adventures during his training.

"No worries my student you'll see us some day" "yeah so I can save you for the 15th time?" Sheaprd remarked with a grin and humors tone.

"14th time that incident with the pirates doesn't count" Starkiller replies with an embarrassed look on his face before both men broke out into laughter with Juno slightly muttering "(sigh) men, Ok Shepard his your window better catch it"

Shepard nodded both turning around and making his way to the air lock "Shepard"

He turns to Starkiller with a serious look on his face "may the force be with you" Shepard nodded in return and left.

Juno and Starkiller watched as their friend climbed into the maintenance hatch before Juno broke the silence "do you think he'll be fine?" Starkiller was silent before answering, "of course he will…he's Shepard and he's a Jedi".

**Omega Market District**

Away from prying eyes a maintance hatch started to open before a man wearing long black robes with a hood pulled over climb out of the hatch before closing it and proceeded to make his way into the bustling crowd of the omega markets. A few would stare at him but paid no attention after all most of them had to keep an eye on their own wallets encase there was a pickpocket about rare but not uncommon on stations like Omega.

As he made his way through the market he noted a lot of tech was either old or brand new probably stolen from supply ships that were hijacked by pirates and mercenaries.

As he neared the back of the markets he noticed a particular set of armor stamped with N7 symbol he couldn't see any blood stains so it was probably stolen on its way to the training facility in Rio.

"Excuse me how much for the N7 armor?" he asked as a Vorcha merchant turned to face him. his skin tone was a sickly yellow color with red tribal marks going sideways on his face he wore the standard Vorcha uniform colored red.

"Ahhh you have good eyes, quality goods, completely legal, come with free predator pistol and latest in military grade Omni-tool only 1200 credits" the Vorcha spoke with their usual voice pattern he seemed more like a lackey then a salesmen.

'_This grade of equipment for only 1200 something's not right it has to be a set up wait until I buy their product jump me in the alleyway then steal anything valuable I have on my body. They think I'm unarmed so they give me a pistol that doesn't work alright I'll play your game' _shepard pondered as he purchased the goods and then proceed to leave the stand as four sets of eyes were on him.

As he made his way down the alley he could sense two presences in front and behind him effectively cutting off any escape. At the front were a Turian and a Human behind him were another human and a Batarian they were all wearing blue colored armor with what looked like a sun painted white 'Blue Suns, if memory serves correctly they're a mercenary group probably lackeys and underpaid' Shepard thought as he analyzed the situation.

All chance for escape was cut off…for them.

"Don't even think about using biotic's we jammed any implants you have the moment you stepped in the alley way… your oddly dressed for a human?" the Turian spoke as he and the other three closed in on Shepard.

One of them the Batarian then produced a pistol and placed it at the back of Shepard's head full intent on blowing his head off "don't try anything funny human or we'l-" he was cut of as Shepard spun around light saber armed and had cut off the merc's arm who then proceeded to scream at the stump that was his arm "ARRRRG! YOU BASTARD!"

The Turian aimed his shotgun at Shepard before it was sliced in half before being thrown backwards by an unseen force and slammed into the wall rendering him unconcious. The other two were too scared to move as Shepard used the force to lift them into the air and then slam into each other knocking those two out.

The Batarian with his now stump of an arm stared in shock as he had seen his men taken down in under a minute in short he was terrified "w-what is that h-how did you d-do that you shouldn't be able to use biotic's" the batarian stammered trying to form coherent words.

Shepard ignored him for a moment before stepping towards him light saber still draw now aimed at the batarian neck just an inch away from the jugular "who said I was a Biotic?" shepard coldly replied as he glared at the batarian how was doing an impression of a four eyed fish out of water.

"Now I hate to be a bother but you wouldn't happen to have a shuttle now would you?" shepard asked with a scary looking grin on his face which just proceeded to scare the batarian even more as he franticly searched his armor for the shuttle codes while he handed it to him.

"H-here" he stuttered as he handed to codes to Shepard who kept staring at him with his scary face until they were in the palm of his hand. Then he suddenly smiled like nothing was wrong a said "thank you" before he got up and then proceeded to exit the alley leaving a stunned batarian that began to froth at the mouth then pass out.

After he crapped his pants…twice

It didn't take long to find the shuttle after entering the codes and checking the engines Shepard took off and set the co-ordinates to the nearest Mass Relay so he could head to earth and report in, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"-Estimated time to relay 2 hours 45 minutes and 53 seconds-" the on board VI sounded as the autopilot took over which gave Shepard the opportunity to put on his new armor and Omni-tool.

The armor was painted dark grey with a red strip going down the right arm with two smaller white strips running parallel to each other, on top of it he wore his black cloak with the long sleeves purposely cut off, he had removed the shoulder pads as not to constrict his movement with his light sabers and around his waist was a utility belt with a harness attached to clip his light sabers to when not in use.

After setting his kinetic barriers and activating his Omni-tool Shepard took the time left to meditate and gather his thoughts as he did this he suddenly gained a vision of the future.

_-Vision-_

_Shepard was standing in a deserted house food was scattered across the table like some one had left in a hurry on the wall was painted a word 'Freedoms Progress' as he stepped outside he noticed the whole colony was deserted like it was a ghost town. _

_Suddenly he heard gun fire as ran down the ramps towards the sound he heard screams as it sounded like people were dying as the door opened he noticed a squad of Quarians that were engaged with some form of mechs; one of them had 'Loki' painted on the side. _

_As the mechs closed in one of the quarians a female wearing a purple hood and fabric patterns on her enviro-suit activated her Omni-tool and shorted one of the mechs causing it to explode but the one behind it managed to knock her barrier off which caused her to collapse in front of the mech._

_It raised it sub-machine gun at her ready to kill her in a moments notice; the woman just seemed to bow her head waiting for her fate and whispered to her self it was loud enough so Shepard heard what she said "Shepard…I'm sorry…I'll see you soon" _

_-Vision end-_

"TALI!" Shepard screamed as his eyes snapped open he was sweating and breathing heavily trying to get a grip on what he saw. He remember his master telling him that Jedi's have the ability to gain brief glimpses of the future which meant that…he had to hurry.

He bolted up from his place on the floor and ran to the pilots seat "COMPUTER!" he screamed at the VI that responded "-yes-" "search for a colony called Freedoms Progress and re-direct co-ordinates to that location!" he ordered/barked to the VI "-as you wish…co-ordinates received changing direction…now entering Mass Relay Omega"

The shuttle reached the mass relay as the ship started to shimmer blue before suddenly picking up speed and then zooming off with one impatient Jedi knight hoping he can make it in time.

'_Tali hold on I' am coming' _

**Cerberus Orbital Science Facility**

One thing that Cerberus was proud of is their secret research facilities disguised to look like an ordinary space station or ship. These facilities were in locations that were essentially invisible to radar and scanners; where they were free to do whatever god-awful experiment they wanted to but were deemed monstrous in the public's eyes.

Miranda Lawson stood in front of the QEC as she was getting debriefed on her up coming assignment. After the unsuccessful attempt to recover Commander Shepards body Miranda was re-assigned to field operations where her biotics would come in handy among other aspects of her file.

"Miranda recently one of our human colonies Freedoms progress has gone dark; we believe it may be connected to the other colony disappearances. I want you to go in with Jacob and search for any valuable Intel before the Alliance can get there." The illusive man addressed his most loyal operative.

The past two years have been uneventful to say the less with Cerberus unable to recover Shepards body the chances of facing the reapers seemed bleak and Project Mirror Image had been a failure and had been ordered to cold storage.

"As you wish Illusive Man" Miranda addressed as the QEC went silent she then proceeded to exit the room were a man was waiting for her. His name was Jacob Taylor an African American former Alliance soldier who was skilled in Biotics and was an excellent leader if given the chance.

"Where to doc?" Jacob inquired as they made their way to the docking bay "Freedoms Progress a small colony in the terminus system we need to investigate" she spoke with authority and a hint of arrogance.

"Lets just hope we actually find something there instead of more ghosts"

No one would ever believe the events that transpired on that colony. The return of a hero, an unrequited love realized and unlikely partnership formed.

**Chapter 2 end**

…

…

**Omake: 1****st**** attempt **

Shepard stands on an empty stage with Masseffecttxs as they stared at the audience.

Masseffecttxs: (clears his throat) hello readers this is my first attempt at an omake I don't know how to start one so…

Shepard: here's The Illusive Man playing the banjo.

The spot light shines on the illusive man as he expertly stared to play the banjo with a stupid grin on his face. As he finished no one did anything but stare… even the cricket just looked at him?

Shepard: that was weird?…

Masseffecttxs…yep…please comment in the comment box.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion and Recruitment

**Mass Effect: The Force Unleashed**

Summary: Instead of dying when the first Normandy was destroyed Commander Shepard was saved by an unlikely being wondering the galaxy with his rebel pilot. How will the galaxy fair with Commander Shepard being trained in the ways of the force by the infamous Sith turned Jedi Starkiller? Parings Male Shep/Tali, Starkiller/Juno

A/N and disclaimer  
I do not own Mass Effect or Star Wars any of its franchise; characters or places Bioware EA Lucas arts and Casey Hudson and George Lucas own it all

"_" Talking  
'_' Thinking  
"_" Flashback

**Chapter 3: Reunion and Recruitment**

**Along time ago in a galaxy far, far away…Commander Shepard races towards freedoms progress in full haste to prevent a vision from coming true. Mean while Cerberus begins its investigation of the abandoned colony hoping to find answers to questions…**

**Terminus relay**

The relay sparks to life as the shuttle shocks out and guides its way towards the lone human colony. Its contents one former alliance solider class marine now turned Jedi wearing a combination of light N7 armour and robes coloured black minus the shoulder pads meditating as he desperately tries to keep his anxiety in check as the planet grew closer.

He needed to calm down or else he could make the situation worse by just running in guns a blazing; he learnt that from his training in the military and his Jedi master 'a clear mind is a sound mind' as he was often told.

Suddenly the cockpit lights flashes red and a constant alarm sounds off as the words warning were displayed over the controls. Shepard bolts to the controls trying to identify the problem as best as he could "status?!" Shepard asks as the ship shakes violently from side to side.

The VI answers the mans question "**WARNING SHUTTLE'S HULL IS LEAKING OXYGEN, ENGINES OFFLINE, GUIDANCE SYSTEM OFFLINE, BARRIERS OFFLINE IMPACT IMMINENT PREPARE FOR CRASH LANDING**" the VI responded as it listed off the multiple problems the ship was having.

Apparently the ship was in terrible condition and had not been repaired enough to make a trip through a relay and now the poor thing was barley holding together "just great" he muttered as he strapped on his helmet and made his way to the shuttles escape hatch.

Opening the hatch he saw the ground rushing towards him as smoke billowed from the engines. He had to time this just right or else it would hurt like hell. As soon as the shuttle was close enough to the ground he jumped and rolled as the shuttle continued its decent in to a ravine and then explode in to a million pieces sending a shock wave as the eezo core detonated into a ball of blue flame.

After the explosion settled Commander Shepard dusted off any bits of debris that was on his person before staring at the ship or what's left of it "well not getting off the planet in that" he spotted some lights in the distance "there's the colony they must have seen me crash" he turns on his Omni-tool and starts scanning frequencies "this is Commander Shepard Alliance Navy is there anyone on this frequency can you read over" in turn all that came up was static.

"No signal?... that can't be good" he gazed up at the colony before he started to run towards the colony using the force to accelerate his body_ 'hold on Tali I'm coming'_

**Freedoms progress same time (Quarian Rescue team)**

The team were startled by the sound of an explosion and a plume of smoke coming from the east side of the complex a few clicks away "what was that?" a young Quarian marine asked voicing his opinion of what was going on. One of them squad leader Prazza as he likes to call himself answered the young marines question "it sounded like an eezo core detonation probably lacked repairs but enough of that we need to keep moving grab Veetor and get off this planet" he turned around to proceed till someone spoke up.

"Your just going to leave who ever was in that shuttle? There could be survivors!" the woman spoke out her honest opinion "not our priority Miss Zorah our mission is to get Veetor and evacuate as soon as possible this place is…unnatural I don't like my men staying here any longer then we need to you may be in charge of the mission but I lead the squad" the arrogant Quarian addressed the now identified Quarian female as Tali Zorah former crew member of the SSV Normandy and Commander Shepard's closest friend.

She didn't like it but Prazza made a point they need to get Veetor and leave as soon as possible; but still she couldn't help but think of what Shepard would do in this situation thinking he probably go and help the downed shuttle.

The memories of the Commander started up again in her as she pictured his face, his blonde hair, his blue eyes and his warm smile that always left her feeling happy inside.

Followed by the painful memory of his death and the funeral that followed after, she cried so much that day regretting her indecision of telling the Commander her feelings_ 'Shepard I wish you were here I miss-'_ she was cut off her train of thought as a Quarian female in a black enviro-suit ran up to the rest of the squad "Tali a Cerberus shuttle just landed over to the west near Veetors location!" she managed to get out through laboured breaths "Damn it we got to move NOW!" Prazza ordered as he and the rest of the squad bolted into action running towards exit.

The squad ducked and weaved their way through buildings to get closer to their destination reaching the point of no return as they came across a huge door sealed off; Prazza ordered one of the squad to unlock it but as they did an alarm went off "LOKI'S!? TAKE COVER!" as a soon as those words were said twenty Loki mechs quickly zoned in on the Quarian squad.

One got a lucky shoot and killed a Quarian straight through the head collapsing into a pool of blood as the battle still followed forgotten. Two of them tried to flank the squad but proved futile as they were quickly gunned down before they even got into position Tali was able to short out one of the mechs circuits causing it to self destruct. "We can't keep this up for much longer what's the status on the door private?" Prazza ordered while desperately trying to regain control of the situation "sir the doors not responding it doesn't have enough power!" the private tried to answer his captain while dodging incoming bullets "Damn it HOLD POSITION!"

Tali hearing the situation scanned the area quickly locating the problem of a shorted out fuse box that was too far for a remote reboot meaning it would have to be fixed manually. Taking deep breath Tali jumped over cover charging towards the fuse box shooting two mechs with her shotgun before continuing her mad dash towards her target before a mech got in her way. Quickly she shorted out its shields then shoots it in the head leaving her in the clear.

Till the mech behind the one she killed fired at her knocking both her and her barriers down. Dazed and confused she lifted her head to stare down the barrel of the mechs gun. At that point there was nothing she could do she would die on this planet and there was not a single thing she could do.

But in that moment she realised that she wouldn't suffer anymore and she would see her beloved commander again "Shepard…I'm sorry…I'll see you" as she said her words a black blur appeared right in front of her followed by a flash of blue light.

**(Earlier) Commander Shepard East Complex 5 meters from Tali's Squad**

Shepard was standing in a deserted house food was scattered across the table like some one had left in a hurry on the wall was painted a word 'Freedoms Progress' as he stepped outside he noticed the whole colony was deserted like it was a ghost town. "It's just like my vision which means Tali has to be around here I have to hurry" Suddenly he heard gun fire as ran down the ramps towards the sound he heard screams as it sounded like people were dying as the door opened he noticed a squad of Quarians that were engaged with some form of mechs; one of them had 'Loki' painted on the side.

As the mechs closed in one of the Quarians a female wearing a purple hood and fabric patterns on her enviro-suit activated her Omni-tool and shorted one of the mechs causing it to explode, but the one behind it managed to knock her barrier offline which caused her to collapse in front of the mech.

It raised it sub-machine gun at her ready to kill her in a moments notice; the woman just seemed to bow her head waiting for her fate and whispered to her self loud enough for Shepard to hear what she said "Shepard…I'm sorry…I'll see you soon".

With little time to spare he grabbed the edge of the railing and jumped across the field landing directly in front of the mech while swing his lightsaber in a forward arc slicing the android in half before using the force to push the two pieces away before exploding.

When Tali realised she wasn't dead she looked up and noticed a man human in origin dressed in black robes with a combination of N7 light battle armour holding a strange weapon in his right hand that looked like a sword she admitted to herself that it was amazing and beautifully designed she was about to ask who he was till he suddenly sprinted forward and proceeded to slice and dice the other mech.

The speed in which he moved was both breath taking and frightening as he was going through the androids as they where nothing but plastic dolls. When the last mech fell the stranger deactivated his sword and turned to gaze at the quarian on the ground his hand stretched out to help her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked his voice has soothing and gentle but also very familiar her she just couldn't put a pin on it.

"yes...yes I'm fine thank you...who are?"

"Who am I?...Tali its me Shep-" "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The two turned to look at Prazza who was now aiming his gun directly at Shepard with every intent on shooting him in his place if he didn't comply with his orders.

"PRAZZA! what are you doing? he helped us and saved our lives"

"I'm not trusting him he could be working for cerberus!"

_"Cerberus? wasn't that the pro human splinter group I had a ran in a couple of time while I was hunting Saren the same ones that were experimenting on Rachni and The Thorian creature?"_ he thought it would be best if he cleared up any miss understandings before things got out of hand.

"Relax I'm not working for Cerberus"

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

Seeing no other way Shepard released the claps proceeded to take of his helmet.

"My Name is Commander Shepard and I'm here to help"

In that moment Tali felt that time ceased and everything around was slowing to a crawl for standing in front of her was the one man who had ever treated her right, the one man who could over come impossible odds...the one man who held her affections.

"Shepard...is that...are you?"

"Yes its me Tali"

"How do I know your really Shepard"

Now was the hard part trying to convince Tali it was really him all he needed was one memory that could help him out.

"Remember when I gave you that geth data Tali? did it help you complete your pilgrimage?"

She felt relief wash over her because the only ones to know about the data's origin were herself and Shepard so it had to be him.

"Yes...yes it did...Prazza weapons down"

"But.."

"WEAPONS DOWN!"

Seeing no other choice he lowed his weapon but didn't stop glaring at Shepard. Tali approached him as they awkwardly but carefully embraced each of with Shepard stoking her back in a soothing manner while she quietly cried behind her mask in happiness that the one she loved was alive.

Their eyes meet and they gazed at each other lost in their own little world...followed by Tali kneeing the commander in his crotch leaving him winded and crawling in a fetal position.

The squad stared at the two bug eyed at their normally kind and reserved leader kneeing the human in the reproductive organs the men cringed and instantly covered their crotches.

Shepard brought his head up to gaze at the angry glare from the love of his life wondering why she just attacked his southern region.

"Ow...ow...ow...Tali?...Why?"

"WHY? WHY!? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BOSH'TET! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE AND WHAT IS WITH THE ROBES?!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I was at the other end of the universe with no way of communicating with you I'm sorry"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT MISTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOUR DEATH, HOW MANY NIGHTS I LAID AWAKE CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP! HOW MANY TIMES I SAW YOUR FACE IN MY DREAMS! HOW...(sob)"

She screamed at Shepard while clutching his robes crying into his chest as if he was going to disappear again.

"How much I missed you..." She barley whispered as she continued to hug Shepard with everything she had.

Apart of him felt guilt for making her feel this way for three years but he was just glad that she was safe " I'm sorry Tali I mean it I never meant to hurt you and I promise to never do it again"

"Ahem!" Prazza coughed gaining the love birds attention

"As much as I love stopping this (blegh) touching moment we need to get moving veetor is not going to rescue himself"

"Who is Veetor?" the commander asked hoping someone would fill in the blanks on why there was a heavily armed quarian team in a abandoned human colony.

"Veetor is a young quarian on pilgrimage he had always liked the idea of helping small settlements but he was always nervous in crowds-"

"She means that he was unstable combine that with damage to his suit's CO2 scrubbers and an infection to an open air exposer and he is likely delirious" Prazza cutting in trying to speed things along "we need to get moving now miss zorah"

"Not with those mechs in the way and I'm pretty sure there's more where they come from what I don't understand is why are they attacking anything on sight?"

"Veetor must have reprogrammed the mechs to attack anything and anyone we need to be careful Shepard do think you can help us?"

"Of course Tali I'll always help a friend in need especially you"

Upon realising his choice of words both of them blushed not that you could see Tali's but you know it was there "lets go" "Ok" they replied all to quickly as the speed of towards veetor. Along the way they encountered more mechs and drones which were easily dispatched with Shepard force crushing them in the air or throwing his lightsaber slicing them in half followed by Tali reprogramming some to fire on themselves this continued until they reach the second last building the team had to stop to catch their breaths.

"We are almost there Veetor should be just on the other side of those doors up ahead" Tali noted as she sat down next to Shepard.

"That's good maybe we can get some answers like what happened here and who's behind it" Tali finally decided to bring up something that had bugging her since he arrived.

"Shepard where have you been? and what are those light sword things on your belt?" Shepard sighed he knew this was coming so he might as well get it over with "I didn't die that day Tali someone rescued me right before I hit the atmosphere, they were these human that came from another galaxy far beyond ours were their ships don't need eezo or relays but technology so advanced that it amazes me even now called light-speed, and these human are apart of this order called the Jedi order they are the guardians of what they call the republic a collection of alien races that govern the universe and for the past 3 years they taught me this power called the force that lets me do all these amazing things and they gave me their signature weapon called a lightsaber a blade made of energy that can cut through anything and now I'm here because my war with the reapers is not over and...because...I wanted to get back to- " he was interrupted when Prazza pointed his gun at Shepard.

"This is as far as you go human"

"Prazza what are you doing? lower your weapon now!" Tali ordered but he didn't seem to care.

"Not this time miss Zorah I don't care who you say this human is I don't trust him I don't trust any human not after what Cerberus did" he spoke while he and the team we walking back out the door guns pointed at the two

"I'll make sure you'll be convicted for collaborating with a member of Cerberus private lock this door"

"Yes sir" the private reluctantly replied as he closed the door locking both of them inside and destroying the lock on their side Tali raced to the door and banged on the door trying to open it.

"PRAZZA! YOU BOSH'TET OPEN THIS DOOR!" she brought up her omni-tool attempting to hack the door but it was no use with the door controls smashed "dammit they broke the lock I can't open it on this end"

"Tali stand back" he ordered as he drew his lightsaber and stabbed into the wall cut a circle into the door "so whats with that guy why does he hate me so much and what did cerberus do?" "Cerberus attacked the flotilla and destroyed one of our ships the Idenna they were attempting to take a young biotic that had made safe passage"

"I see so that's why he doesn't trust me but his arrogance is going to get him and everyone else killed" as he finished the door was successfully cut and the two bolted into the direction of the rest of the squad but they also heard gunfire and screaming coming from the other side of the huge gate.

"damn its too thick I can't cut through it in time!"

_"-miss-miss Zorah can you hear me-?"_

"Veema is that you? what's happening there"

_"Huge mech - came out of no where-" _the sounds of explosion and gunfire could be heard on the com

_"I'll open the doors- hurry cerberus is -" _she was interrupted mid sentence by an explosive sound "Veema? Veema?! damn it"

"We need to hurry they won't last much long if cerberus is there" "Right!"

The gate opened up into a battle zone with a giant mech bulkier then the Loki model and heavily outfitted with a machine gun its left hand while a rocket launcher was attached to its right.

Under its foot was Prazza who was struggling to get away in vain as the mech raised its gun at the squirming Quarian "no!...no!...NOOOOOOO!" Prazza screamed as bullet after bullet riddled his body leaving a bloody pool and bullet filled corpse.

Tali just stared at the corpse of the fool who tried to take control of this mission from her and ended up killing nearly half of her squad in less then half an hour yet she still felt guilt for letting this happen but she'd worry about that later when there wasn't a mech trying to kill her.

To her left she spotted two humans one man and one woman both using biotic attacks trying to take down the mech but with little success "it's got heavy armour plating quarians never stood a chance" the male said as he fired his shotgun attempting to take out its shield. "This is going to be one tough son of a bitch to take down" the woman yelled back unloading bullet after bullet at the mech which only seemed to annoy it more then anything.

Just as it aimed its rocket at the two they heard someone scream "INCOMING!" as a large crate flew through the air slamming the mech into the side of a building dazing it slightly as it turned to the newcomer who charged at the mech at full force.

Shepard jumped over as the mech swiped to the left in a attempt to hit the commander followed by Shepard slashing at it's legs causing it to kneel on the ground. It raised its gun and fired a wave if bullets at Shepard who dashed to the left then charged again bisecting its arm from it body** "WARNING LEFT ARM DAMAGED GUN OFFLINE!"** the vi screamed as it raised its rocket at Shepard who threw his swords straight into the robots face embedding the lightsabers deep causing the mech to stumble back.

The cerberus agents stared in shock as the commander was making short work of a YIMR class mech "what the hell are those" Jacob asked as he saw the carnage being unleashed on the mech. Miranda could on stare as the man seemed to deflect the thermal blasts with his swords at incredible speeds "I...I have never seen anything like those weapons" she stated still in shock.

"Time to finish this" Shepard said as lightning started to dance around his arms catching the attention of everyone around him sending lightning straight into the mech using the lightsabers as conductors "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" the machine screamed as the lightning overloaded its system causing the head to explode before slumping down on the ground.

Miranda and Jacob looked like fish out of water when the lightning came out his hands like he was made of the stuff_ "I have never seen anyone shoot lightning before...no way its a biotic move..is it?...who is he?"_ Jacob thought as he tried to gather his thoughts while Miranda looked more interested_ "this man could be useful...but who is he?"._

Using the force to retrieve his lightsabers Shepard walked towards the headless droid to make sure it was dead (sigh) "that was close" beep "hmm" the droid started beep as the area that use to be its head started to glow as the beeping became louder "what the?" "SHEPARD GET OUT OF THERE IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Tali managed to scream of the constant beeping that was getting louder and faster "WHAT?!...OH SHIT!".

Shepard ran as fast as he could barley making it to cover before the whole mech exploded in a ball of nuclear fire bathing the area in an orange glow. When the light died down the occupants were able to move out of cover to inspect the damage made by the mech.

"Wow that was intense you ok Tali?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm ok Shepard but what did you do before? You shot lightning out of your hands!" Tali dramatically exclaimed waving her arms in the air "that was one of the powers of the force I was telling you about pretty cool huh?" Shepard just grinned back at her causing her to blush slightly behind her mask.

"Yes..yes it was I'm just glad your ok Shepard" "Shepard?"

They turned to see the two humans walking towards the commander and Quarian "is it true...are you commander Shepard?" the woman asked who for some reason was dressed in a skin tight leotard that didn't seem to offer much protection.

"Yes I'am who are you?" he asked curiously while carefully reaching for his lightsaber being weary of the two.

"Commander Shepard it's a pleasure to meet with you my name is Miranda lawson and this is Jacob Taylor" she gestured towards her male companion who nodded in turn with his arms crossed "we work with cerberus we were hoping to-" as soon as she said 'cerberus' the two found themselves being thrown backwards by an unseen force while pinning themselves to the wall while Shepard just glared at them arm stretched out in their direction.

"What is Cerberus doing here? are you responsible for the missing colonists?" he questioned them with utmost authority in his voice. "No Commander please listen to us Cerberus is not responsible for what happened here we were sent here to investigate the colony we didn't expect to find you here" Miranda quickly explained.

He felt they were telling the truth so he let them go but took their weapons away just in cases before crossing his arms "Ok I'll believe you for now do you have any idea who might be behind this?" "no we were hoping to find some clues on who did or maybe even survivors but...that doesn't seem likely now" Jacob said observing the empty houses and deserted streets.

"On another note" Miranda interjected "we were hoping you would help us maybe even join us?" she said with a slight arrogance in her voice as she eyed the commander.  
"What?! no way Shepard would have anything to do with you!" Tali sternly enforced completely objecting to the idea of Shepard working with a terrorist group. "Tali is right why would I work for you after all the things you've done" Shepard said equally appalled by the idea "Commander listen colonies have been disappearing for the past two months and neither the Alliance or the Council has done nothing about it while we have...did you know that council has completely dismissed the reapers and blamed the attack on the Geth" Miranda stated looking calm and level headed.

Shepard turned to Tali "Is it true Tali?" hoping it wasn't true but from the way she was positioning her self it seemed not "yes it is the council completely dismissed your warnings saying you were unstable and out of control and blamed it all on the Geth...I'm sorry" she solemnly said "don't be right now lets go get Veetor" he turned to the few Quarians left not injured "keep an eye on them make sure they don't try anything we'll be back" with that Tali and Shepard made there way towards bunker where Veetor was.

Inside was a Quarian male sitting at a console muttering to himself about monsters and demons scared completely out of his wit. "Veetor are you all right" Shepard asked but he didn't seem to listen "I don't think he can hear you Shepard" thinking on his feet he activated his omni-tool using it to disable the monitors which seem to grab his attention now "your..your human? where did you hide how come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find me I only just got here?"

"you don't know...you didn't see...but I see...I see everything" he replied while activating the monitors bringing up the security footage. "It looks like he pieced it together manually after it was wiped" Tali observed "what the heck is that?" Shepard asked pointing to the strange creature that looked like a humanoid insect with four glowing eyes and insect like wings. "Keelah I think thats a collector!" Tali said some what recognising the creature "what's a collector?"

"A collector is a species that live beyond the Omega-4 relay no-one knows where their home world is...because any ship that travels through the relay never return, they have extremely advanced technology and they usually collect rare species or animals but why would they target humans...unless" "unless their working for the reapers? maybe who else has the power to control a relay?" Shepard pointed out knowing the true origins of the mass relays. "Veema please come in Veetor needs medical attention" Tali ordered over the com "-right away-" Veema replied as she took Veetor out the bunker but gave Shepard the intel from his omni-tool before leaving.

"Are you ok Shepard?" Tali asked noticing the commander's quite abnormally behaviour he sighed before turning to her "I'm just thinking about cerberus and the colonies if what they say is true about the council and how no one is doing anything about it what should I do?" Shepard asked his closest friend hoping for some answer but sadly she didn't _"Shepard"_ the commander turned around to the voice only to see a ghostly figure wearing Jedi robes long brown hair and beard _''master qui gon?''_ the commander spoke in his mind as not to scare Tali or freak her out.

_"Shepard I know that its not the best option right now but...I think it would be best to follow Cerberus for a while and find out more on the collectors maybe even gather intel on Cerberus and their operations, while it may seem like a bad idea in the past somme Jedi had to go undercover in order to protect the galaxy but do not fear I sense that you will not be alone in this endeavour trust your friends as they trust you"_ the ghost said as Shepard nodded in agreement not liking it but what other choice did he have?

"Tali I know your not going to like this but I have an idea...I go with Cerberus as an undercover agent and find out what exactly is going on with the colonies"

While she couldn't believe what he was saying she knew the logic in his answer. If Cerberus was offering him a way into their Organisation then it would only be logical to join for a short time.

She still didn't like it "ok...I understand Shepard I would come with you, but I have a mission I absolutely have to do but when it's over...I'll be happy to join your crew" he smiled knowing that at least he still had a true friend left "thank you Tali".

When they returned to the group Tali ordered the team to take the injured to the shuttle while Shepard spoke to the Cerberus agents "so commander what did you find out?" Miranda asked.

"from what we can tell this place was attacked by the collectors"

"Collectors?...this just became more serious...and what of our proposal?"

"I'll come" Shepard said as if he were forced to swallow acid.

Miranda smirked as she heard his reply "excellent I knew you would see reason I'll look forward to working with-" "let me make one thing clear" Shepard interrupted causing her to stumble back "I'm not working for YOU! I'm not working for CERBERUS! I'm only joining to stop the collectors and thats it!...are we clear?" the tone in his voice made her have chills run down her spin as she stared at the Lion of Elysium, The Hero of the Citadel, The First human Spectre and the most powerful Adept to ever survive the N7 program.

Regaining her composure she replied "understood Commander...this way the shuttles over here we'll take you to the illusive man" he nodded and proceeded to the shuttle while his mind was occupied_ "and so I descend...into a world of monsters...hoping I do not turn into a monster myself...let's begin!"._


End file.
